Action !
by Aauror
Summary: Qui aurait pu prédire à Jensen, Jared et Misha que tout ce qui était écris pourrait prendre vie dans la réalité. Qui les aurait prévenus que ce soir tout basculera. Qui aurait pu savoir que ce soir le Mal rôde et que l'espoir de survie de tous s'incarnerait en une jeune femme jouant d'identité et de sorcellerie.
1. Chapter 1

Un si grand espace où un mini-univers existait. L'espace fourmillait de monde, tout le monde s'activait sans relâche, sans compter les heures, sans prendre de pause. Les lumières artificielles régulaient l'heure de ce "peuple" et on n'entendait que le fourmillement des pas, les bruits de moteurs et parfois une voix forte qui ordonnait de couper.

"COUPEZ! ON LA GARDE !"

Cette voix gronda une nouvelle fois faisant stopper net les personnes présentent dans cet espace. Deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant avant que l'un d'eux s'étire bruyamment pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers des sièges alignés mais il fut très rapidement suivi de son comparse. Une fois assis, les deux hommes demandèrent à une jeune femme passant par là une collation avant de se mettre à discuter :

"Jary, tu l'as vu celle-là ?  
- Laquelle encore ? Soupira le dénommé Jary  
- Ben, la petite blonde là. Répondit l'autre en montrant du doigt.  
- Oh ! Jen' arrête s'il te plaît...Tu as déjà fais le coup avec toutes les secondes rôles...Déclara Jary faussement lassé.  
- Hé ! C'est toi qui est marié, pas moi ! Ria Jen.  
- Je suis très heureux avec ma femme ! S'injuria Jary.  
- J'ai jamais dis le contraire Jary, bon enfin revenons à des choses bien plus sérieuses...Elle s'appelle comment cette petite ?  
- Dolly ou Molly...Un truc comme ça. Répondit Jary.  
- Merci pour cette précision !"

Le dénommé Jen se leva pour aller rejoindre "Dolly ou Molly" et voir si son joli minois marcherait encore mais il fut stoppé dans son action par MGC.

"Jensen ! Attends un peu s'il te plaît.  
- ...Oui ? Déclara l'intéressé ennuyé.  
- Tu as été fantastique aujourd'hui et j'aurai souhaité qu'on revoit le script pour la prochaine scène.  
- Bien sur. On peut se voir dans 5 minutes ? J'ai juste besoin d'une pause là...Demanda Jensen  
- Oui, bien entendu !"

L'homme s'écarta de son chemin dévoilant à Jensen "Dolly ou Molly, peu importe" toujours présente. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mit un sourire charmeur sur son visage avant de racler sa gorge pour la faire sursauter.

"Ah ! S'écria une voix fluette.  
- Désolé, je vous ai fait peur ? Demanda-t-il faussement désolé.  
- ...Monsieur Ackles...Que...puis-je pour...vous ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas."

Jensen regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en un carré plongeant, aux yeux noisettes dorés et aux très légères tâches de rousseurs s'éloignait encore d'un pas de lui. Il lui faisait tout de même pas peur? Il combla l'espace entre eux et sourit à nouveau. Normalement là, ça les faisait toutes tomber en pâmoison mais la jeune femme déglutit en reculant à nouveau d'un pas.

"Vous...souhaitez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche  
-...Je...Je voudrais un café s'il vous plaît...Trouva-t-il à dire  
- Bien….Je vous ramène un allongé sans sucre tout de suite ! S'exclama la jeune femme en tournant des talons le plus vite possible"

Jensen resta bloqué sur place, c'était une première celle-là. Il se tourna vers Jary alias Jared Padalecki qui se marrait à s'en tenir les côtes en ayant observé toute la scène. Jen revint vers lui à la fois choqué et blessé un peu dans son orgueil et rien ne s'arrangea avec la sollicitude de son comparse et ami dans la vie. MGC s'approcha d'eux et les trois hommes partirent dans une grande discussion.

"Molly ou Dolly peut-être" avait fui le plus vite possible pour aller faire son café. Elle était bien contente de pouvoir s'échapper aussi facilement. Jensen Ackles avait pour réputation de faire tomber toutes les jeunes femmes qui tournaient avec lui dans ses bras. "Molly ou Dolly" fit son café et le rapporta très discrètement auprès des trois hommes. Malgré sa discrétion, MGC lui lança un regard noir et la jeune femme s'excusa avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Pas facile la vie de "bonne à tout faire" autrement appelé "assistant". Elle s'activa à ses différentes tâches et elle ne recroisa pas les deux acteurs de la journée. D'ailleurs sa journée de boulot se terminait enfin aux alentours de 23h et elle était partie se changer dans les vestiaires. Au-revoir affreuses basket blanche, jean noir et polo blanc pensa-t-elle en fermant le casier et en se tournant vers le miroir où elle se vit habiller d'une jupe mi-longue à volants noirs, d'un débardeurs noir, de sandalettes ouvertes à talons et d'une veste en cuir bordeau. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon provisoire, enfila son sac boule en bandoullière et quitta enfin cette journée de boulot. Elle traversa le plateau de tournage quand soudainement elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle sentit un frisson tenace l'envahir et elle ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être enfin bon. Elle tourna des talons, les bruits sourds augmentèrent en une seule direction, vers les loges des acteurs. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle laissait ce frisson l'envahir et la guidait vers sa destination. Elle stoppa net quand elle entendit une voix grave qu'elle connaissait s'écriait :

"Allez les mecs, c'est une bonne blague ! C'est bon !"

Elle sourit inconsciemment en courant vers la voix et elle vit Jensen regardait dans tous les cotés puis porter un regard terrifié devant lui. Arrivant sur sa gauche, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui faisait si peur jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit dégagée et elle vit une masse informe noire avec deux lueurs brillantes.

"J'en étais sûre. PUTAIN ! JENSEN RECULEZ ! Hurla la jeune femme en se précipitant devant lui".

Jensen cria en reculant d'un pas pendant que "Molly ou Dolly" se mettait entre lui et la masse. Elle soupira et doucement ses yeux se changèrent en deux pupilles dorés. Elle tourna son regard vers Jensen et s'écria :

"Vous ne bougez pas et vous vous taisez surtout !"

Elle se tourna vers la chose et lui sourit en déclarant d'une voix claire :

"Qui es-tu ?!"

La masse ne réagit pas et "Molly ou Dolly peu importe" se mit à psalmodier quelque chose que Jensen ne comprit pas mais l'effet fut immédiat : Un bouclier mauve légèrement opaque les entoura comme un dôme. Jensen recula légèrement mais "Molly ou Dolly" le fusilla du regard. Brusquement l'air se rarifia et les deux jeunes personnes sentirent que leurs poumons avaient du mal à fonctionner. "Molly ou Dolly" s'adressa à nouveau à l'autre.

"Qui es-tu ?!"

Une voix grave venant de très loin avec des modulations aigues par moment retentit dans l'enceinte :

"Donne-moi ton nom et je te dirai le mien.  
- Arrête un peu tes conneries ! Répondit la jeune femme.  
- Donne-moi…  
- Très bien…! J'évoque le fait que ton nom me soit révélé ! Hurla la jeune femme  
-...Pauvre merde ! Ton évocation ne donnera rien. Ton nom contre le mien.  
- Va brûler en Enfer enfoiré !"

La jeune femme défit une large bande de cuir qui lui servait de bracelet et montra un tatouage avec un cercle comportant deux autres cercles plus petits à l'intérieur. La forme recula d'un pas et "Molly ou Dolly ou tout autre chose" se mit à hurler :

"Ah ouais, pas besoin de dessiner sur le sol pour te repousser du con !  
- Je serai toi, je garderai ça pour un autre jour fillette !"

L'informe masse se jeta sur eux mais le dôme le repoussa et elle se dissipa juste après. "Molly ou tout autre chose qu'elle était" se retourna vers Jensen et elle le vit avec un regard terrifié. Elle lui sourit un peu comme une mère sourit devant la naïveté de son enfant. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il en recula de même se cognant contre le dôme d'énergie.

"Outch ! S'exclama-t-il  
- Vous allez bien Jensen? Demanda la jeune femme.  
- ...Aussi bien que si je venais de me prendre un coup de foudre. Lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.  
- Allons, ce n'est que de l'énergie...Faîtes moi voir ça s'il vous plaît."

Elle s'approcha donc de Jensen et il la regarda avec une méfiance si prononcée qu'elle soupira avant de dire :

"Vous savez, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut avoir peur.  
- Vous êtes qui ? S'écria-t-il.  
- Montrez ça mon petit. Dit-elle en souriant moqueusement.  
- BORDEL ! Mais vous allez me répondre oui ?! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Molly ou quelque chose comme ça non ? Répondit-elle en immobilisant le bras de Jensen entre ses mains.  
- Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule hein ? Déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
- Vous croyez ? Répondit-elle.  
- Allez dites-le moi, promis, je ne le dirai pas à votre maman ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Oh elle serait furieuse si elle me voyait entrain de vous toucher ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Sérieusement, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en dégageant son bras.  
- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le savoir ? "

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient maintenant redevenus normaux, elle paraissait humaine et fragile, une vraie fille pour Jensen qui s'avança doucement vers elle. Il se pencha alors la supplantant assez pour la faire lever les yeux et il lui reposa cette simple question :

"Qui êtes-vous ?  
- On me prénomme Lina dans cette vie. Répondit la jeune femme.  
-...Dans cette vie ? Mais…  
- Jensen, s'il vous plaît...Dormez un peu."

A ses mots, elle s'approcha, attrapa le col du blond et l'embrassa de force lui faisant inhaler un somnifère. Il se raccrocha à ses épaules, les serrant le plus fort possible, lui laissant des marques avant de s'écrouler au sol. Lina le regarda tomber et essuya ses lèvres avant de cracher au sol le peu de salive contaminée qu'elle avait encore en elle. _Bon mon petit chou maintenant que tu dors, je vais enfin être tranquille._


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se tourna vers l'emplacement où la masse était placée et remarqua qu'au sol le bitume avait été attaqué. Elle se baissa et frotta ses doigts contre la matière poreuse. _Tu es donc à ce niveau-là….Mais pourquoi venir ici ?_ Elle se retourna vers Jensen qui dormait et elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle devait faire…. Elle s'enfonça les ongles si profondément dans les mains que des petites tâches rouges apparaissaient. La douleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle s'agenouilla devant Jensen et attrapa le haut de son corps pour le placer contre elle et dans une comédie plus que réaliste, elle hurla si fort que sa voix fit écho dans tout l'entrepôt. Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs bruits de pas s'entendirent dont ceux de Jared et de MGC. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur eux et Jared le visage vraiment inquiet prit la place de Lina pendant que MGC la faisait se relever doucement puisqu'elle "tremblait". Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule et il lui demanda inquiet :

"C'est vrai alors ?

- Oui, vous avez un esprit ici et plutôt du genre démoniaque. Répondit-elle.

- Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Aucune idée, je n'ai rien sur lui mis à part qu'il fait partie du niveau 7. Autant vous dire que c'est du lourd. Sourit Lina

- Vous avez besoin de quoi Lina ? Demanda-t-il.

- Jensen a tout vu puisqu'il s'est attaqué à lui. Je pense que votre série chamboulle un peu tout comme dans l'épisode où les deux frères se retrouvent sur un tournage de film d'horreur. Déclara-t-elle.

-...On va avoir des morts ? Trembla-t-il.

- Vous avez failli en avoir un ce soir. J'ai besoin de veiller sur Jensen et il va falloir tout lui révéler. Répondit-elle.

- …..Je ne sais pas si ça va aller…

- Monsieur, vous savez que j'ai toujours fait en sorte que mon identité ne soit jamais révélée mais là si je peux me mettre le blondinet de mon côté ça sera déjà plus simple de le protéger.

- Il s'appelle Jensen.

- Ouais et moi je suis sois-disant "Dolly ou Molly" alors le blondinet restera le blondinet. Répondit-elle

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? Hurla Jared en arrivant.

- Il s'est évanoui devant Molly. Répondit MGC.

- Je….Je...l'ai vu s'effondrer...Devant moi...J'ai eu si peur….je suis désolée...Répondit Lina en se remettant à pleurer.

-...C'est rien, je voulais pas vous bousculer...Vous êtes aussi choqué que moi...Déclara-t-il en souriant désolé.

-...Oui…"

Lina le regarda en se disant que ce petit chou là était bien plus craquant que petit chou 1er du nom mais elle savait que monsieur était marié et heureux. Elle lui sourit et prit le bras qu'il lui proposait mais MGC les interromput :

- Li...Molly, venez avec moi, on va vous installer dans la loge de Jensen, vous pourrez prendre soin de lui.

- Mais, tu veux pas qu'elle se repose également ? S'injura Jared

- Je...veux bien rester avec lui. Je vous remercie monsieur Padalecki. Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Mais…

- Venez Molly, je vais vous y conduire."

MGC attrapa la main de Lina et Jared s'exclama :

"Au fait, moi c'est Jared et pas monsieur Padalecki !"

Lina se retourna vers lui en le trouvant très mignon avant de se retourner vers MGC qui la regardait très étrangement d'un coup. Elle lui sourit en lui chuchotant qu'elle ne croquerait pas son petit Sammy. Il soupira avant de l'amener dans le mobil home de Jensen qui était allongé dans son lit dormant profondément. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et s'allongea pendant que Joseph alias McG la regardait faire.

"Vous n'allez pas agir ?

- Oh Joseph, je suis épuisée. Vous savez ce que ça fait de protéger deux personnes en même temps ? Dit-elle en baillant.

- ...non pas vraiment...Lâcha-t-il

- Pour le moment, je me repose, je soigne blondy après et je l'exorcise puis on verra. Répondit-elle en posant son bras contre ses yeux.

-...L'exorciser ?! Mais il est possédé ?! Hurla-t-il

- Juste marqué."

Joseph se tourna vers Jensen qui dormait puis il reporta son regard sur Lina qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle semblait si innocente quand elle dormait. Il s'approcha d'elle et sentit un électrochoc le parcourir quand il fut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Jo...Ne pense jamais que je suis sans défense….Murmura-t-elle en se retournant dos à lui."

Il recula de plusieurs pas en la regardant. Elle était vraiment terrifiante cette fille. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil non loin en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec elle….

Il avait 8 ans environ à cet époque. Il adorait parcourir la forêt non loin de la ville où il habitait et déjà petit il s'amusait à raconter des histoires d'épouvantes à ses petits camarades. Il avait un succès moindre mais il lui arrivait de foutre les pétoches et il en était fier. Un jour où il parcourait la forêt comme à son habitude, il s'enfonça trop profondément dans celle-ci et se perdit. La nuit tomba assez rapidement l'enfermant dans un écran de branches obscures. Il se mit alors à paniquer, hurla à pleins poumons, courant à droite puis revenant sur ses pas. Ses cris dérangeaient le peuple de cette forêt et surtout quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'un sanglier ou un ours. Il s'était tellement débattut, tellement fui dans cette forêt qu'il en était épuisé et s'était installé contre un arbre en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il attendit bien plus d'une heure avant d'entendre le bruit de pas et de branches craquées. Il se redressa heureux, persuadé que sa mère venait pour lui sauf qu'au lieu que ça soit la figure maternelle, ce fut une tout autre femme. La dame avait une longue robe feuille verte, ses cheveux châtains chauds étaient coiffés de branches et son teint était blanc verdâtre. Elle s'approchait dans un bruit de branches et posa ses yeux verts profonds sur le petit garçon. Le petit la regard mi-horrifié mi-fasciné pendant que cette femme s'approchait de lui doucement. Ses pas ne s'entendaient plus maintenant, juste les branches qui craquaient rythmaient ses mouvements. Elle arriva tout proche de lui, s'accroupit devant lui et l'observa. Elle posa sa main où du lière lui servait de gant contre le visage de l'enfant et lui sourit. Soudainement la forêt se tut, l'air se stoppa dans les branches et le petit garçon commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il tremblait comme une feuille pendant que la femme se penchait vers lui.

"Je serai toi ma belle, je reculerai d'un pas. Lança une voix fluette derrière elle.

- …."

La femme se retourna très rapidement obstruant la vue au petit.

"Laisse le petit. Déclara la voix.

- ….Mesh Ire Tardich ! Répondit d'une voix grave la femme.

- Tu crois franchement que je te comprends ? Répondit la femme.

- MARH ! Essstich virtar ! Répondit-elle.

- Allez fais un effort ma fleur, je sais que tu peux te brancher sur le même canal que moi. Répondit la voix."

La silhouette se bougea légèrement dégageant la vue au petit garçon. Devant lui apparaissait une jeune fille de 16 ans tout au plus aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux dorés habillé d'un jean déchiré et d'un vieux t-shirt. Elle porta son regard sur le petit et lui sourit avant de sortir de son sac en bandouillière une fiole.

"Que….veux….tu….humaine ? S'écria la silhouette.

- Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Laisse le petit ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Hé….pourquoi….je….ferai….ça ?! Demanda la silhouette.

- Il a des parents, c'est pas un abandonné ! Reprit la jeune femme.

- ...Où...sont-ils alors ? Demanda la silhouette.

- Surement entrain de courir partout en pleurant et priant pour le retrouver. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Foutaise ! MARH ! Hurla la silhouette.

- Comme tu veux ma p'tite plante !"

La jeune femme déboucha le flacon et inhala son contenu avant de marmonner quelque chose et de souffler le tout sur la silhouette. Des flammes bleutés sortirent de sa bouche et enflamma la silhouette qui dans un cri sur-aigue s'enfuit laissant le petit et la jeune fille dans la forêt. La jeune fille tomba à genoux en une crise de toux roque crachant du sang sur l'herbe pendant que le petit s'approcha d'elle en larmes. Elle reprit son souffle pendant que le petit se tenait debout devant elle.

"C'est rien...C'est fini...Dit-elle.

- ….Vous êtes une sorcière ? Demanda-t-il.

-...T'es un petit futé toi. Répondit-elle.

-...C'était quoi ça ?

- ….Une Méliade...C'est un espèce de Dryade...Enfin bref...Tu t'appelles comment petit ?

-...Joseph madame…

- Bien Joseph, je vais te raccompagner à l'orée de la forêt et tu vas après courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez toi, d'accord ?

- oui."

Ils firent le chemin ensemble et elle fit promettre à l'enfant de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé et encore moins sur elle puis avant de partir, elle lui donna une formule magique pour la contacter.

"Bon sang, quand je pense que tu me sauves à nouveau Lina….

-...Jo...tais-toi stp…"

L'homme sourit en regardant le dos de la jeune femme qui semblait âgée de quoi 26 ans à tout casser. Il frotta son front avant d'également sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lina avait dormi 4 heures en tout mais c'était bien suffisant pour elle. Elle se leva et regarda Joseph dormir à poings fermés dans le fauteuil avant de partir voir où en était Jensen. Elle le retrouva dans la même position sur son lit. Elle entreprit de le tourner sur le ventre afin de pouvoir soigner sa brûlure. Après 10 minutes d'effort (qu'est-ce qu'il pèse lourd le bestiau), elle arriva à lui enlever la chemise pour le foutre en débardeur. Elle attrapa un onguent qu'elle avait concoté et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour le soigner. Elle prit soin de faire entrer l'onguent dans la peau aussi profondément que possible faisant gémir de douleur le blondy avant d'appliquer un bandage. Une fois fait, elle se remit sur le coté et s'allongea à coté de lui en soupirant.

"Blondy j'espère que tu vas me faciliter la tâche parce que j'aime pas ça les explications.

-...

- Si tu pouvais être aussi silencieux quand tu seras éveillé, tu serais parfait."

Elle le regarda en souriant un peu avant de se concentrer sur le plafond pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se tourna vers elle et elle en fit de même en pensant à comment elle allait dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Les explications ne sont vraiment pas son trucs mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y mette cette fois-ci. Soudainement, le blondy se mit à gémir doucement puis il posa sa main sur la hanche de Lina qui ne réagit pas. D'une voix ensommeillée, il se mit à parler :

"Faut pas m'attendre ma belle...

- ...Blon...

- Mais maintenant que tu es là autant en profiter..."

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au bras de Lina et le saisit doucement avant de se tourner pour se mettre sur le dos et la faire venir avec lui en l'allongeant sur lui. Lina retint un léger cri avant de se positionner comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt en califourchon sur ses cuisses en souriant machialéviquement. Jensen posa inconsciemment ses mains sur les hanches de Lina pendant que ses yeux s'agitaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il papillona plusieurs fois des yeux en resombrant par intermitence dans un sommeil de quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il leva même pas les yeux vers elle et lança une parole :

"On dirait que tu aimes ta place."

Lina ne répondit pas voulant qu'il la voit avant de se mettre à parler. Sous l'absence de réponse, il porta son regard sur elle et elle lui sourit en déclarant:

"Hi Sweetie!"

Jensen se figea avant de se redresser et recula d'un seul coup en se cognant contre la tête de lit.

"QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?!

- Oh sweetie, ne cries pas comme ça, j'ai eu mon lot de cris de jeune vierge effrayée pour les prochains mois. Répondit-il."

Il se redressa rapidement et lui attrapa les bras et la tira vers lui en la faisant légèrement crier.

"Qui est-ce qui hurle comme une vierge déjà ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bravo champion, tu as réussi à faire crier une fille, tu te sens fort hein ?! Répondit-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici sale monstre ? Cracha-t-il en serrant plus fort ses bras.

- Je suis venue te tuer, tu en sais trop. Répondit-elle naturellement.

- Alors ça ma p'tite, va falloir faire plus que te foutre a califouchon sur moi ! Dit-il.

- Je vois que tu veux pas mourir dans une partie de jambe en l'air donc, reste plus que le poignard. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que faîtes-vous ?! Hurla Jospeh"

Les deux se regardèrent puis ils le regardèrent et l'homme se mit à froncer les sourcils. Lina se releva et descendit du lit en se plaçant à coté de Joseph qu'elle décida d'appeler à partir de maintenant par son prénom :

"Joseph, j'ai besoin de sel, d'une bougie blanche et d'eau de source s'il te plaît.

- C'est pour….?

- Oui c'est pour ça."

Joseph soupira et regarda Jensen qui le regarda perdu avant de tourner des talons et de partir laissant les deux jeunes gens ensembles.

"Que vas-tu me faire sorcière ?! Hurla Jensen

- Te faire taire si tu continues. Tu sais, je peux te coudre les lèvres ensembles si tu veux. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- ….Va te….

- Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre parler Jensen. Sois tu te tais sois je te laisse à notre charmante masse noire.

- ….Fais chier !"

Il tapa du poing contre le matelas avant de se lever mais encore groggy par le somnifère, il retomba immédiatement sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, Lina s'était emparée de son sac et elle sortit un porte-craie de couleur jaune et se mit en quête d'un endroit assez grand pour dessiner sur le sol. Elle partit vers le salon et entreprit de déplacer comme elle le put le fauteuil et de dégager le tapis. Jensen la rejoint et finit par l'aider sans poser de question. Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol et commença à dessiner un cercle puis deux autres inférieurs en taille et à l'intérieur du principal puis elle dessina une croix et marqua les noms des quatre points cardinaux.

"Jensen, tu peux te mettre à genoux au centre du petit cercle s'il te plaît ?

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques…"

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit son air très sérieux. Ce n'était plus le petit malin d'hier, non là c'était un homme tout à fait sérieux et il en était bluffant de charisme. Lina soupira en faisant un pas vers lui et en prenant la parole :

"Tu as été marqué par la masse noire. Répondit-elle

- Comment ça marqué ?

- Tu as un sceau dans le dos au niveau de la jonction des omoplates. Ce sceau, je suis la seule à le voir et la seule à t'en libérer.

- ….A quoi sert-il ?

- A te retrouver, à te traquer, à te faire plier genoux à terre….A voler ton âme.

- ….

- ...Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je comprends mais bordel quoi ! Laisse-moi réaliser ! Hier encore j'étais un acteur, juste un putain d'acteur ! Hurla-t-il.

- Hier, tu étais Jensen Ackles, aujourd'hui, je te demande d'être un peu plus Dean Winchester. Dit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

-...Pourquoi tu veux que je sois mon personnage ?

- Parce que Dean aurait lui-même sauté dans le cercle et m'aurait fait un trait d'esprit. Je n'aurais pas eu à devoir m'excuser de son sort, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire cela."

Elle s'approcha de lui, attrapa ses mains et les serra fort dans les siennes. Soudainement une chaleur envahit l'acteur montant progressivement de ses bras à tout le reste de son corps. Ses muscles tendus d'angoisses se décontractèrent, il sembla soudainement plus serein. Elle recula d'un pas doucement en lâchant ses mains et secoua les siennes énergiquement en sentant les larmes lui venir.

"Peux-tu te placer au milieu du cercle s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, je vais y aller. Je compte sur toi, j'aime pas qu'on me tatoue sans me prévenir. Répondit Jensen en souriant.

- ….Jensen ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Qui t'appelle Jensen ?"

Lina recula surprise en soupirant.

Elle voulait le détendre pas faire en sorte que Jensen laisse place à Dean comme dans un dédoublement de personnalité. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, hors du cercle et lui tendit les mains.

"Je suis pas fan des cercles de petits chanteurs.

- Dean, donne tes mains.

- Oh elle se calme la sorcière ! Répondit-il."

Lina se pencha et les attrapa en tirant vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça ses paroles :

"Jensen, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu es ici….Reprends ta place….

- ….C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- ….Jensen, je m'excuse, reprends ta place.

-...

-...Reprends ta putain de place maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle."

L'acteur lâcha les mains de Lina et la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

"C'est bon, pas la peine de hurler comme ça. Je suis là.

- Jensen ? Demanda-t-elle étrangement soulagée.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je pensais que tu voulais que je sois Dean alors comment dire….

- Je sais. Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela…."

Elle se releva et Jensen la regarda perplexe.

"En fait, t'es pas qu'une saleté de peste quand tu veux.

- Et toi, tu es pas forcément l'insupportable petit malin dragueur. Répondit-elle.

- hé ! Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas petit ! Dit-il.

- Blondy….Soupira-t-elle.

- J'dois faire quoi au milieu de ce cercle ?

- Rester tranquille, te taire et prier pour ton salut. Répondit-elle.

-...Tu es sérieuse ? Je dois prier ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si tu ne le fais pas….Qui le fera ?

- …...Je ne sais pas….Pas toi on dirait. Répondit-il"

Joseph arriva avec le matériel et Lina l'en remercia avant de le congédier. Elle mit au sud la bougie, à l'ouest le sel, au nord l'eau de source et elle se plaça à l'est. Elle regarda la bougie éteinte et psalmodia quelque chose puis une flamme apparut sur la mèche. Jensen recula surpris et la regard avec encore plus d'étonnement.

"Putain mais comment tu as fais ça ?!

- Je suis une sorcière….Répondit-elle.

-...ça fout les j'tons quand même ton truc, tu pourrais prévenir. Déclara-t-il.

- Désolée, à force de pratiquer, j'en oublie que ça peut étonner. Dit-elle.

-...Bon maintenant, on attend tes soeurs ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, Paige et Prue vont débarquer ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'espère qu'elles se ramènent pas avec Cole parce qu'avec sa p'tite gueule il risque de me faire de l'ombre. Répliqua-t-il."

Lina le regarda en soupirant, elle le savait mort de trouille et elle se rendait compte qu'il était très proche de son personnage dans la vie réelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle sortit de son sac en bandoulière qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, un encens qu'elle alluma de la même manière. Une odeur de bois de santal emplit très rapidement la pièce et elle demanda à Jensen de fermer les yeux et de sérieusement prier avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à parler :

"Déesse Mère, Dieu Père,

Je m'incline devant vous.

Je m'en remets à vous.

Ma vie vous appartient.

J'en évoque votre bonté,

J'en évoque votre amour,

J'en évoque votre protection,

J'en évoque votre indulgence.

Je vous évoque pour purifier votre enfant,

Je vous évoque de le libérer du sceau de l'infâme,

Je vous évoque de l'aider et de m'aider,

Je vous évoque de l'aimer et de veiller sur lui.

Par L'est, par la source de vie que je représente,

Je te conjure de lever le premier cercle.

Par Le Sud, par le feu purificateur,

Je te conjure de brûler l'infâme

Par l'Ouest, par le sel protecteur,

Je te conjure de protéger,

Par le Nord, par l'eau bénéfique,

Je te conjure de soigner ses blessures."

Lina se mit à bouger doucement dans l'ordre des points évoqués. Jensen se mit à avoir soudainement très chaud au niveau du dos, la sueur gouttait sur son front et il se plia en deux pendant que Lina continuait de répéter son incantation plusieurs fois. La douleur cogna sourdement dans son corps et il commença à gémir de douleur, les gouttes de sueurs tombant sur le sol maintenant. Lina se repositionna à sa place et souffla sur les cendres d'encens qu'elle avait recueilli dans sa main sur Jensen avant de finir son incantation :

"Déesse Mère, Dieu Père,

Je vous remercie pour votre protection,

Je vous remercie pour votre amour,

je vous remercie pour votre don,

Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Déesse Mère, Dieu Père,

Je vous serai dévouée à jamais,

Je suis votre fille bien aimée,

Je vous remercie pour votre aide,

je vous remercie pour sa vie."

Elle s'agenouilla au sol et rouvrit les yeux pour voir où en était Jensen. Il était plié de tel sorte que son front était posé contre le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui à quatre patte et le redressa pour l'appuyer contre elle. Il la regarda, les traits encore tirés de douleurs et murmura :

"La vache….ça fait un mal de chien, ton truc.

- Dors Blondy"

Elle posa son front contre le sien et vit Jensen sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle le serra malgré elle un peu plus avant d'effacer un bout du cercle et de sortir son téléphone :

"Joseph, ça y est. J'ai besoin de toi."

Sans répondre, il raccrocha et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Joseph qui se précipita vers eux.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Crois-tu qu'il allait vraiment péter la forme après avoir extirper une part démoniaque de son dos ? Lança la jeune femme.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Amène-le sur le lit, couche le sur le coté, je dois soigner la brûlure. Répondit-elle."

Elle vit Joseph prendre comme il le put le jeune homme pendant qu'elle rangeait le matériel et effacer la craie aussi rapidement que possible. Elle demanda à Joseph de ranger la pièce pendant qu'elle remplissait un saladier d'eau glacée et qu'elle prenait un torchon propre. Elle rapporta le tout à coté du lit de Jensen et souleva le t-shir du jeune homme pour regarder le sceau. Joseph la rejoignit et hurla en voyant une brûlure de 15 cm de diamètre placé au milieu des omoplates.

"Jo, si tu ne le supportes pas, pars.

- ...Non ça va….

- Tiens moi le t-shirt s'il te plaît."

Elle sortit son onguent et en mit sur ses doigts, s'approcha de Jen et pendant qu'elle appliquait, elle murmurait à son oreille :

"Blondy, tiens bon, ça va faire mal mais tu es fort. Tu l'enverras en Enfer ce fils de pute."

Il se mit à gémir tout en se débattant et Joseph du le retenir.

"C'est normal qu'il bouge autant ?

- A ton avis, je lui fais hyper mal là ! Hurla Lina.

- ça va durer longtemps…?

- NON"

Elle appliqua aussi bien que mal l'onguent tout en murmurant à Jensen qu'il était fort. ça dura encore quelques instants puis elle recula pour appliquer une compresse et du scotche dessus. Joseph le remit sur le dos et Lina s'activa à tremper le torchon dans l'eau et l'essora pour l'appliquer sur le front humide de sueur de Jen.

"Je reste là à surveiller son évolution, toi tu gères les allées et venues.

- Bien…"

Joseph allait pour sortir mais la porte s'ouvrit devant lui laissant dévoiler un homme qui s'approcha doucement de la chambre.

"Misha, tu es déjà là ?! S'exclama paniqué Joseph.

- Oui, j'ai appris pour Jensen, il va bien ? Demanda l'intéressé inquiet.

- Il se repose, c'est du surmenage. Répondit Jo.

- Bien…."

Il s'approcha à pas de velours et il fit même sursauter Lina qui était concentrée sur son patient.

"Oh...Bonjour Souffla-t-il."

Lina le regarda et recula un peu. En le voyant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été soufflée par une bourrasque de vent chaud. Elle sentit son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine et détourna les yeux immédiatement. Misha s'approcha du lit pendant que Lina continuait de lui éponger le front. Elle avait regardé toutes les saisons de Supernatural que Joseph lui avait envoyé en cadeau et Castiel était un de ses chouchous. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapidement et elle vit qu'il portait le pantalon de costume de Cast ainsi que la chemise et la veste, il lui manquait la cravate et l'imper. Son coeur s'accéléra légèrement dans sa poitrine et elle mit cela sur le compte qu'elle était vraiment fan du personnage. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits après tout c'était un homme comme blondy et petit chou n°2. Misha s'assit sur le bord du lit et Joseph se plaça non loin derrière et prit la parole :

" Misha, je te présente Molly, c'est elle qui a vu Jensen tombait et qui a alerté tout le monde.

- Oh vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu vers Jensen.

- Depuis la semaine dernière. Répondit Lina d'une voix claire

- Vous êtes récente dans l'équipe alors...

- Oui assez...

- Alors, bienvenue dans notre petite famille. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui offrant un sourire doux.

-...Merci. Répondit Lina en reculant légèrement."

Misha regarda l'état de Jensen, il avait les traits moins tirés par la douleur et semblait maintenant juste se reposer et lutter contre une mauvaise fièvre.

"Avez-vous dormi au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui un peu mais j'aurais tout le temps d'aller dormir quand monsieur Ackles sera sur pieds.

- McG, pourquoi ne pas faire venir une autre personne pour surveiller Jen' ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée monsieur Collins, je préfère le veiller. S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une intonation proche de son personnage.

- Parce que depuis le début je ne suis pas très utile ici alors...J'ai besoin de savoir que j'aurai au moins été utile à quelque chose. Répondit la sorcière en souriant doucement.

- Je vois..."

Il détourna le regard de Lina et le reporta sur le visage de Jensen et doucement il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Jen' quand tu seras réveillé, il faudra que tu me passes ta combine pour avoir une infirmière à domicile dévouée et belle comme un coeur..."

Au moment de finir sa phrase, il jeta un coin d'oeil à Lina tout en esquivant un sourire en coin. Lina s'affaira rapidement à remettre le torchon dans la bassine, se leva et partit précipitement dans la cuisine où elle déposa le tout dans le bac, tremblante légèrement. Elle se martela le front avec sa main humide en se traitant d'idiote. Quelque chose n'allait pas et son expérience de sorcière lui disait de fuire Misha le plus possible. Elle regarda ses mains qui tremblaient et les posa sur le bords de l'évier. Lina, reprends toi...Tu n'es pas comme toutes ses fans hystériques qui se mettent à avoir le coeur en folie dès qu'un acteur arrive dans le coin...Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui puisque tu n'as pas eu d'âme soeur depuis 2 réincarnations alors respire, c'est juste un homme...

"Vous allez bien Molly ? Retentit la voix de Misha derrière elle

- Oui très bien merci monsieur Collins. Répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Vous tremblez. Dit-il en pointant sa main droite.

- Les nerfs, tout simplement. Répondit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous rend comme cela j'espère ?

- Non, je ne tremble pas si facilement. Répondit-elle en souriant en coin.

- Bien. Allez vous reposer, je vais surveiller Jen...

- Non, tu as besoin d'être en forme, on va tourner la plupart des scènes avec Castiel aujourd'hui. Coupa Joseph

- Donc, tu vas laisser cette jeune femme s'épuiser au chevet de notre Dean national pour une journée de tournage ? s'injuria-t-il.

- Ne faîtes pas toute une histoire de si peu de choses monsieur Collins. Répondit Lina d'un ton plutôt sec.

- C'est pour votre bien que je fais cela ! S'exclama-t-il."

Lina se rapprocha de lui sans trembler, elle avait réussi à reprendre son assurance de sorcière. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres et reprit son rôle de parfaite jeune femme douce et docile :

"Je vous remercie monsieur Collins mais ça me met très mal à l'aise que vous vous préoccupiez de mon sort. Monsieur McG m'a déjà donné ma journée de demain pour me reposer et je pense que monsieur Ackles sera bien mieux déjà dans quelques heures, sa température baisse à vue d'oeil.

- ...Molly, un conseil, ne vous mettez jamais à disposition d'un seul acteur dans une troupe...Dit-il en retenant un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que soit les autres acteurs vont l'envier soit vous allez devoir l'être pour chacun d'entre eux. Souffla-t-il.

- Merci de conseil Monsieur Collins, j'en prendrai note pour la prochaine fois. Répondit-elle en souriant."

Elle s'avança et le contourna pour retourner auprès de Jensen. Il s'était tourné vers là où était Lina et quand elle reprit place, il posa son bras sur ses cuisses. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle était pas sortie de l'auberge si en plus de Blondy elle devait gérer maintenant l'angelot. Heureusement, Jared était un amour. Elle regarda Blondy et posa sa main fraîche contre son front ce qui le fit légèrement bouger afin que la main s'applique à toute la largeur. Elle comptait encore deux heures de sommeil avant de pouvoir réellement discuter avec lui.

"Blondy, j'espère que tu seras plus tranquille quand tu te réveilleras...J'ai besoin que tout soit régler au plus vite...Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici...Murmura-t-elle

- hmmmm..."

Jensen se mit à sourire innocemment dans son sommeil ce qui déclencha un grand soupire chez Lina...Ah non pas toi aussi...Elle ferma les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur sa mission première : trouver qui est cet enfoiré ! Elle ne connaissait rien de cet enflure ni le nom ni pourquoi il s'en prenait aux acteurs. L'hypothèse que malgré eux, ils l'aient évoqué lui paraissait plausible mais semblait étrangement faux à son intuition. Elle se demanda maintenant comment elle allait expliquer à Blondy qu'elle ne savait ni pourquoi ni qui l'avait attaqué...Elle enleva sa main de son front mais Jensen gémit immédiatement en levant la tête pour ravoir son du. Elle remit la main pendant que Joseph faisait le chemin jusqu'à elle :

"Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Non pas vraiment, déjà je vais rassurer Blondy puis je vais enquêter. Normalement, tant que vous tournez, il ne vous attaquera pas. Répondit-elle

- Mais on va tourner sans lui aujourd'hui donc...Murmura-t-il.

- Je vais devoir jouer à la nourrice...ça changera pas grand chose à ce que je fais déjà. Dit-elle en enlevant sa main du front de Jensen qui refait signe de l'avoir.

- ...Je vois...A croire que tu lui fais beaucoup de bien. Répondit Joseph avec un sourire en coin.

- Je fais toujours beaucoup de bien autour de moi Jo...J'espère qu'il va pas se réveiller en pleurant, j'ai pas préparé de biberon moi. Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne l'espère pas pour vous non plus Molly. Répondit la voix grave de Jared."

Joseph se retourna dévoilant ainsi Jared qui faisait son regard de puppy mondialement connu. Lina se retint donc de sauter au cou de ce petit loup et reprit une expression plus innocente et gênée.

"Monsieur Padelcki, vous êtes déjà là ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante

- Oui, j'ai croisé Misha en venant. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ah oui, il est venu voir comment aller monsieur Ackles. Répondit-elle

- Je sais. Dit-il en faisant un petit mouvement de tête sur la gauche.

- Jary, tu devrais aller te préparer pour tes scènes aujourd'hui. Déclara Jo.

- Je veux avant tout m'assurer de l'état de santé de Jensen et aussi de voir comment va notre infirmière improvisée. Dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Je vais bien, je suis un peu fatiguée mais j'irai me reposer quand monsieur Ackles sera remis sur pieds. Dit-elle

- Je vais vous dire la même chose que Misha vous a dit…"

Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers eux pour attraper l'épaule de Jensen et commença doucement à le tourner vers lui mais l'acteur s'accrochait à Lina comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"Allez Jen', fais un effort lâche-là ! S'excrima l'acteur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille...Mais c'est pas grave, je vous assure. Dit Lina.

- Vous savez, il ne faut pas le laisser faire, je l'ai vu mener par le bout du nez plus d'une fille. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais, vous n'êtes pas la première. Soupira-t-il en mode Puppy.

-...Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que ça donnerait quelque chose de concret...souffla-t-elle en jouant la déception.

- ….Molly ne soyez pas déçue, vous êtes une fille bien...Dit-il en essayant de tourner Jen sur le dos qui se débattait pour rester en place.

- ...Je ne suis pas déçue...

- Bordel ! Il est bien attaché ce con ! s'écria Jared en soupirant.

- Je vous l'avais dis...Je pense qu'il me prend pour son oreiller. Répondit-elle en enlevant sa main du front de Jen."

La réaction fut immédiate, Jen gémit à nouveau en tendant la tête pour que la main revienne. Elle la laissa suspendu quelques secondes au-dessus de lui en regardant ses traits se contrariaient avant de reposer sa main.

"Alors là, j'y crois pas...S'exclama Jared.

- La fraîcheur de ma main doit lui faire du bien….Je pense que ça calme un peu la fièvre. Répondit Lina.

- Non mais là, je suis désolé Jen, je t'adore, tu es comme un frère pour moi mais t'abuse ! S'écria Jared en reprenant son mouvement pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos.

- Hmmmm….HmMMM Grogna Jensen.

- Laisse-le Jary, il faut qu'il se repose. Déclara Jo.

- McG, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, tu comprends ? Répondit-il"

Lina posa son autre main sur la main de Jared et lui sourit chaleureusement et arriva à l'enlever en douceur.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared la regardait dans les yeux avec son regard d'incompréhension.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur Padalecki, vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi. Dit-elle.

- Molly, s'il vous plaît, vous devez vous reposer et aussi m'appeler Jared. Dit-il

- Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne peux pas vous appeler Jared tout comme je ne peux pas le laisser. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur Jen qui dormait comme un enfant.

- Vous allez vous blesser. Dit-il avec le regard triste.

- Je trouverai bien une gentille personne pour me réconforter. Dit-elle en souriant."

Lina aimait beaucoup le rôle de Molly, elle était douce, gentille, docile et innocente. Elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas elle en tant que Lina. Elle remarquait aussi que tout est offert à ce genre de fille et c'était tellement plus simple pour son business à elle. Elle détourna les yeux de Jared car il la faisait culpabiliser d'agir de la sorte avec toute la compassion qui débordait de ses grands yeux sombres. Elle se tourna vers Jo et l'implora du regard de le faire partir. Joseph attrapa Jared par l'épaule et lui dit:

"Tu as vu, ça ne sert à rien, viens, on va tourner.

- …

- Allez Jary. Dit-il en lui faisant signe de se lever.

- Je reviendrai vous voir dès que j'ai une pause. Promit-il.

- Merci monsieur."

Il regarda une dernière fois Jen en lui faisant les gros yeux avant de reprendre son regard inquiet puis les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux. Lina soupira n'en pouvant plus de faire semblant. Elle aurait aimé être loin de tout ça entrain de dormir mais bébé Jen' se rappela à elle en la faisant glisser sur le lit quand il bougea. Maintenant, elle était totalement allongée avec la tête de blondy qui prenait quartier sur son ventre. Elle soupira nouveau et finalement se laissa choir ici et cueillir par le sommeil.

Son sommeil fut plus doux qu'à son accoutumé, elle se laissait aller à la douce rêverie d'une vie simple et tranquille qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle se voyait en train de préparer un gâteau en riant avec un jeune homme accoudait au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte. Les éclats de rire s'intensifièrent et elle se retourna et vit alors Jensen décapsulant une bouteille de bière. Il leva un oeil vers elle et lui déclara en souriant :

"Tu as jamais vu une personne décapsuler une bouteille ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est à toi de me le dire. J'étais en pleine partie de poker et je me retrouve ici. Dit-il.

- Tu es dans mon rêve ! SORS D'ICI ! Hurla-t-elle.

- hé ! Du calme ! C'est pas moi qui est voulu cela ! Hurla-t-il en posant sa bière.

- ...QUI EST LA ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- C'est pas la peine d'hurler, j'ai posé cette question cent fois avant toi. Répondit-il.

- Jensen, sans plaisanter, si tu es mon subconscient dis-le moi maintenant ! S'écria Lina en paniquant un peu.

- J'avoue que je ferai un splendide subconscient ! Avoue que t'irait me voir régulièrement ! Dit-il avec son sourire amusé.

- Blondy…!"

Lina essaya de jeter son bouclier de protection mais rien n'apparut. Elle essaya à nouveau mais rien n'arriva...Elle était humaine. Elle regarda terrifiée Jensen qui leva un sourcil surpris de son état.

"Tu as un soucis ?

- Je n'arrive plus à rien faire. Dit-elle paniquée.

- Donc, tu n'es plus une sorcière ici ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Et ça te fait sourire ?! Hurla-t-elle paniquée.

- Plutôt oui parce que maintenant, c'est bibi qui s'occupe de tout. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

- ...Je ne te comprends pas là. S'écria-t-elle."

Il posa la bière sur le comptoir puis sauta par dessus pour la rejoindre. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle en l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

"Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une ruse du truc qui m'a marqué où si c'est juste une mauvaise plaisanterie du Tout Là-Haut mais ça fait un bien fou de voir que je ne suis pas le plus faible des deux.

- ….J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âmes Jensen. Répondit-elle.

- Je le sais mais va falloir faire avec ma poulette parce qu'actuellement, tu es qu'une humaine. Dit-il.

- Parce que toi tu es superman peut-être ? Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

- Non, je suis batman."

Elle s'approcha du plan de travail et saisit un couteau dont elle plaqua la lame contre son bras et elle porta son regard sur Jensen qui avait la même expression que son personnage en le disant. Elle se força à retenir un sourire avant de se rapprocher de lui et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

"Sérieusement Blondy, tu es pareil que moi. Tu es qu'un humain.

- On va voir ça."

Il se retourna vers la bouteille et se concentra dessus et soudainement la bouteille s'envola jusqu'à lui.

"Juste humain ?

- ...Tu as réussi à modifier la réalité de l'univers pour faire ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Ouep ma poule. Je plie l'univers à ma volonté. Un peu comme le fou dans l'épisode avec les rêves. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

-...Pourquoi on se retrouve dans ce rêve…? Pourquoi je n'ai plu de pouvoir ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- A mon avis, c'est toi la cible cette fois-ci. Répondit-il peiné.

- Il faut que je retrouve la source de mon pouvoir. Répondit-elle instantanément.

- Je vois...Hmm, on commence par où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas...Je…."

Lina se mit à paniquer. Sans son intuition héritée de ses réincarnations, elle était humaine et elle se sentit prise de terreur. Elle tremblait et ne savait plus quoi faire. Jensen la regarda et soupira en posant la bière et s'approcha d'elle :

"ça te réussit vraiment pas d'être humaine.

- ...J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes Dean. Lâcha-t-elle.

- ….Dean? Reprit-il.

-...Je suis désolée, je sais pas pourquoi….

- Mais oui ! BON SANG ! Je suis con ! Hurla-t-il avant de l'attraper par les épaules et la serrer contre lui.

-...PUTAIN!"

Lina posa ses mains contre les cotes de l'acteur pour le repousser mais il ne la lâcherait pas facilement.

"Tu es un génie ma p'tite ! Renseigne-toi pour savoir si tu peux t'inscrire à Havard.

- Blondy, tu devrais te lancer dans le one-man show ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est prévu mais avant ça, je te propose ceci."

Il la lâcha et écarta les bras en se tournant légèrement. La pièce changea immédiatement en une chambre avec deux lits doubles dans un espèce de motel miteux. Elle le regarda sans comprendre où il en voulait venir.

"Toujours pas compris à ce que je vois ?

- Non franchement, là ça me percute pas. Répondit-elle.

- bienvenue dans un épisode de Supernatural."

Il s'empara de sa veste et l'enfila en remontant le col et sourit.

"Tu veux dire que tu as changé l'univers en un épisode de Supernatural ?

- Ouep ! Je suis Dean et bientôt Sammy va arriver. Dit-il."

Lina le regarda et frotta son cou pendant que Dean s'assit sur le lit. Elle commença à bouger et vit qu'elle avait changé de tenue, elle était maintenant habillée d'un chemisier satiné ivoire, d'une jupe en tailleur noire peplum et de hauts talons aiguilles. Elle recula d'un pas et Dean lui fit un sourire moqueur en coin :

"Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai pris la liberté de te définir un rôle.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Tu es notre cliente, tu es une chasseur née en 1983 qui a des dons. Répondit-il.

- ...Tu m'as fait prendre le rôle d'un poupon dopé au sang de Azazel ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Fallait bien expliquer pourquoi on cherche la source de ton pouvoir ! Tu sais bien que Dean déteste par dessus tout les sorcières, il n'aurait jamais aidé une personne comme toi. Répondit-il.

- ….En fait, tu es intelligent quand tu le veux. Répondit-elle abasourdie.

- Quand je le veux ?!"

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sammy qui soupira. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux puis se laissa tomber sur le lit inoccupé.

"Ben alors Sammy, tu as l'air complètement fatigué !

- Ouais, tu sais ce que je viens de faire ? J'ai passé 4 heures à parcourir des vieux livres à la bibliothèque universitaire ! S'écria-t-il.

- D'habitude tu aimes ça les vieux papelars moisis, qu'est-ce qu'il change cette fois ? Demanda Dean

- C'est que j'ai pas du tout de début de piste, rien ! Que dalle !"

Lina regarda la scène en se sentant de trop, elle prit la décision de s'installer à la table et de regarder les deux frères comme elle le ferait devant sa télé.

"Désolée Lina, ça ne va pas être facile. Dit Sammy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merci pour ton aide...Sammy. Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

- Et moi on me remercie pas ? Demanda Dean

- ….Merci Dean. Lâcha-t-elle."

Sammy sourit moqueusement à son frère pendant que le frérot soupira dépité. Lina se déchaussa, pas habituée à des talons aussi perchés et se massa les pieds.

"Vous savez, je pense qu'on devrait appeler Bobby, lui il saurait.

- ...Non. Répondit-elle."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent étonnés vers elle mais elle se leva immédiatement en s'exclamant :

"Les gars, je suis une médium, c'est pas le genre de chose que Bobby Singer doit aimer.

- Ne sois pas bête, il est ami avec pas mal de médium. On devrait l'appeler. Répondit Sammy.

- Mais vous savez bien que je ne suis pas qu'une médium ! S'exclama Lina

- Oui, on le sait bien...Mais bien que tu sois ce que tu es….C'est encore plus dangereux si un démon arrive à voler les pouvoirs des médiums-sorciers. Dit Sammy.

- On a pas besoin de ça maintenant avec déjà l'autre sortit de sa cage et les plumés entrain de faire du n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Répondit Dean énervé."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en s'entendant. Il s'était replongé dans la saison 5 de la série au moment où justement les manifestations étaient importantes où surtout Castiel était bien présent. Jensen regarda Lina en souriant, pensant à Castiel en même temps. Sammy les regarda avant de soupirer et de se lever :

"Bon j'vais appeler Bobby avant que vous vous sautiez dessus sauvagement.

- Arrête tes conneries Sammy. Déclara Dean en soupirant."

Lina se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de Sammy et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de faire : elle l'enlaça doucement.

"Merci Sammy de m'aider.

- Heu...de rien Lina…"

Il la serra doucement mais Dean se râcla la gorge histoire de les séparer. Elle recula en souriant avant de rejoindre Dean sur son lit qui la regarda énervé.

"Tu es obligée de sauter sur tout ce qu'il bouge ?

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux quand même ! Je te ferai dire que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Sammy avant la saison 6 et sans parler de Castiel…

- Ouais en fait, tu peux pas blairer Dean alors. Soupira énervé Dean en se relevant.

- Non, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Dean du début à la fin et j'ai beaucoup pleuré pour lui. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi c'est à eux que tu le montres ?! Hurla-t-il.

- Parce que toi, je te protégerai de ma vie s'il le faut et pas parce que c'est un putain de boulot ou parce qu'il y a un démon à tes trousses ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant.

- Alors pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que je me suis toujours senti proche de ton personnage et que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! Répondit-elle en hurlant.

- …."

Lina s'en alla vers la salle de bain et Dean alla pour la rattraper mais Lina s'arrêta en déclarant :

"Ne m'approches pas. Tout ce qui a été dit là à été dit parce que c'est un rêve. Tu parles à ma partie humaine profites en.

- Pourquoi tu te planques comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu ne connaîs pas mon sort, tu ne comprendras pas qui je suis et ce que je dois faire. Tu vois, Dean ou Jensen, quand tout ceci sera fini, je ne renterai pas chez moi pour embrasser mon mari et jouer avec mes enfants. Non, je retournerai sur la route et je devrais encore traquer, encore vivre sans jamais me reposer ! Hurla-t-elle.

- …

- Tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas le loisir d'être humaine ! J'ai pas le loisir d'aimer ou même de flirter ! Je suis née sorcière, je le suis pas devenue ! Je suis NEE SORCIERE ! S'écria-t-elle.

- …"

Jensen déglutit en reculant d'un pas en voyant que Lina était sur le bord des larmes. Elle tourna des talons et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jensen soupira en étant mal de lui avoir fait ça. Il comprenait grâce à Dean le mal-être qui accompagnait Lina et se disait qu'il devrait être plus sympa avec elle. Il alla s'asseoir à la table juste à coté de la salle de bain.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir pu uploader depuis un moment mais j'ai enchainé mon mariage, ma dernière semaine de boulot et mon départ chez ma mère :) !_

_Voilà comme promis la suite des aventures de Lina :)_

_Merci encore à Barjy pour sa lecture et son soutien !_

* * *

Sammy revint alors et soupira en s'installant en face de lui :

"Où est Lina ?

- Dans la salle de bain….Soupira Dean.

- Tu lui as fais quoi Dean ? S'inquiéta Sammy.

- ...Je devrais apprendre à pas toujours ouvrir ma grande gueule. Répondit-il.

-...Tu me fais peur là ! S'écria Sammy en souriant.

- Arrête tes conneries, il a dit quoi Bobby ?

- Qu'il existe deux monstres qui peuvent correspondre. Déclara-t-il.

- Lesquels ?

- ça peut-être un démon d'un certain niveau comme un sorcier de très très haut niveau. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi un sorcier s'en prendrait à une sorcière ? Demanda Dean perdu.

- Parce que nous sommes pas tous une grande famille, Dean."

Lina avait ouvert la porte et se tenait sur le seuil. Elle avait encore les yeux brillants de larmes mais elle affichait un sourire doux. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se mit sur le lit et les regarda en souriant.

"Tu vas mieux Lina ? Demanda Dean en détournant les yeux.

- Oui, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi."

Elle se releva et se mit derrière Dean et posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Elle ne pourrait pas l'enlacer aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Sammy, c'était bien différent avec Dean. Le jeune homme posa sa main contre celle de Lina et la serra doucement laissant Sammy dans un malaise étrange. Lina se recula et repartit s'installer sur le lit en souriant.

"Donc, tu penches plus pour quoi Lina ?

- Je ne sais pas...La thèse du sorcier me paraît pas si étrange que ça. Répondit-elle.

- Après tout on est en Apocalypse donc y'a sûrement des sorciers qui ont prêté sermon à des démons pour sauver leurs petits culs. Répondit Sammy.

- Je croyais que toutes les sorcières étaient apparentées à un démon. Déclara Dean.

- Non, je suis d'allégeance Wiccane, je ne traite ni de près ni de loin avec les démons. Répondit-elle.

- C'est une magie ancienne cela. Déclara Sammy.

- Assez et pas très pratique au combat mais je me suis bien perfectionnée depuis le temps."

Le silence prit place dans leurs conversations et soudainement les lumières clignotèrent dans tous les sens et les trois jeunes gens se levèrent d'un bon. Lina se précipita vers son sac et sortit un sac de gros sel.

"Je fais les portes et les fenêtres."

Les deux frères se mirent à charger leurs flingues pendant que Lina mettait du sel partout. Une fois cela fait, elle se plaça derrière les frères qui regardèrent dans tous les sens. Pendant plus d'une minute, les lumières se déchainèrent mais rien n'arriva et tout se calma aussi rapidement que cela apparut.

"C'était quoi ça ?! Hurla Lina

- Un démon ou des démons. Répondit Sammy.

- Des saletés de monstres en tout cas. Bon sang, va falloir qu'on se bouge les fesses pour trouver ce sorcier ou ce démon et le liquider. Déclara Dean.

- ça va être plus facile à dire qu'à faire...Déclara Sammy.

- Il faut qu'on demande de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre alors."

Dean sourit avant de se retourner sur Lina et lui déclarer à voix basse:

"Comme ça tu pourras sauter sur ton autre préféré…

- Dean...Soupira-t-elle.

- Je plaisante. Répondit-il en souriant doucement."

Il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro. Il commença à faire les cents pas et soudainement, la voix d'un ange retentit dans la pièce.

"Dean. il y a un problème ?

- Ouais assez gros, on est dans le Minnesota, enfile tes ailes et ramène ton petit cul de plumé. Répondit-il.

- Bien"

La fin du bien retentit encore plus réellement dans la maison et apparut Castiel dans son imperméable immaculé. Dean se mit sur le coté pour laisser à Lina tout le loisir de voir l'angelot et elle regarda Dean en lui faisant les gros yeux.

"C'est quoi le problème Dean ?

- C'est elle le problème Cast. Répondit-il.

- Vous êtes…., il pencha la tête sur le coté, Lina ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Oui, c'est bien mon nom. Répondit-elle.

- Je n'y crois pas. Vous êtes réellement Lina ? Dit-il en esquivant un sourire.

- Ouah ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils Cast, c'est genre une superstar pour vous ? Demanda Dean.

- Elle reste une des plus grandes chasseuses de démons et on en a déjà parlé entre nous."

Il s'avança vers elle et Lina recula d'un pas toujours aussi soufflée par la présence de cet ange. Dean se retourna vers eux et il lui fit un clin d'oeil ce qui mit Lina sur la piste qu'il venait de créer tout ça pour s' excuser. Elle soupira en lui faisant un sourire pendant que Castiel se plaça devant elle.

"Je peux ?"

L'ange tendit la main à Lina en souriant et Lina l'accepta un peu perdue. Castiel la serra chaleureusement pendant que Lina se pencha vers lui et lui posa la même question :

"Je peux ?

- Oui."

Elle délaissa la main de l'ange et l'enlaça doucement comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Elle se mit alors à murmurer :

"J'y crois pas, je fais un câlin à un ange !

- Lina ou quelque soit ton vrai nom. Je sais que nous sommes dans le rêve de Dean ou Jensen et que tu as besoin de mon aide. Ne leurs dis rien, je vais nous téléporter ailleurs. Souffla-t-il à son oreille."

Il rompit le câlin en reculant et penchant la tête dans une expression d'incompréhension. Dean se mit à sourire et lui dit :

"ça s'appelle un câlin !

- C'est...Différent avec une femme...Lâcha-t-il en regardant ses mains.

- ça je te le fais pas dire...Répondit Dean en soupirant.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Lina seul à seul.

- Pour..."

Castiel avait posé sa main sur le front de Lina et avait déjà disparu.

"...quoi ?

- Ils sont déjà partis. Répondit Sammy.

- Bordel ! Je déteste quand il fait le transporteur express comme ça ! s'offusqua Dean.

- Dis tu trouves pas qu'elle est vachement affectueuse pour une sorcière ? S''enquit Sammy

- Je te promets qu'il vaut mieux la voir comme ça que froide et sacarstique. Souffla-t-il

- C'est pas le genre de Lina. Répondit Sammy en ouvrant son ordi.

- ...Si tu le dis...Bon tu veux une bière ?"

Pendant ce temps, les deux voyageurs étaient atterris sur un ponton désert en face d'un grand lac. Lina se tourna dans tous les sens un peu perdue du choix du lieu :

"C'est un endroit paisible et on peut parler en toute discrétion.

- D'accord...Alors vous savez tout ? Demanda Lina

- Oui, comme Dean m'imagine oniscient et donc une encyclopédie vivante j'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Jensen qu'il joue le rôle de Dean que moi-même je suis un rôle et que tu te prénommes Lina dans cette vie. Je sais également que ton vrai nom est ultra secret et que tu le protégeras au péril de cette vie.

- Grosso Modo c'est ça.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton rêve mais dans celui de Dean. En le déposédant de la marque tu as créé un lien psychique avec lui et tu es rentrée dans son rêve à l'aide d'un coup de pouce de l'extérieur. Si tu n'as pas de pouvoir c'est parce que Dean imagine que tu n'en as pas mais ils sont là en toi. Sauf le bouclier de protection que tu utilises inconsciemment dans la réalité.

- Bien...Donc si on arrive à faire croire à Dean que j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, j'y aurai accès ?

- Oui, pour ça tu vas créer une fausse quête, fais leur faire un tour de voiture, trouve un vieux manuel de sorcellerie et dès que tu me feras signe, j'inventerai une entité qui en voudra à ton pouvoir.

- Plutôt démon ou sorcier ?

- Sorcier car dans la réalité s'est un sorcier qui a agit.

- Génial ! Je pensais n'avoir qu'un seule ennemi pas dix milles. Soupira Lina.

- Lina, une dernière chose avant de te ramener, le signal que tu dois m'envoyer est très simple. Tu dois m'appeler trois fois de suite mais tu dois le faire une fois la nuit tombée et seule.

- C'est pas trop compliqué comme rituel, j'ai évoqué bien plus dur. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu ne m'évoques pas, tu m'appelles, c'est là toute la différence. Dit-il.

- Je sais Casty.

- Casty ? Reprit l'ange

- Ah oui désolée, c'est comme ça que je t'appelle dans la réalité. Déclara-t-elle.

- Dans la réalité je me nomme Misha Collins et je suis un acteur alors pourquoi tu m'appelles Casty ? demanda-t-il perdu.

- Parce que je parle de ton rôle et non de ton acteur. Je ne le connais trop peu et le peu que j'ai vu de lui m'a suffi. Répondit-elle

- Pourquoi, je ne te plais pas ?"

Lina se retourna vers lui surprise avant de se masser les tempes. Elle se tourna vers Castiel mais il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle recula surprise.

"Casty sois gentil, ne t'approche pas si près de moi s'il te plaît.

- Je te gêne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu es trop trop près…

- Désolé."

Il recula un peu et Lina sourit avec indulgence.

"A force d'être trop proche des gens, tu vas te faire embrasser sans que tu le veuilles !

- c'est plus fort qu'un câlin ?

- ..Casty ramène moi là-bas avant que je devienne folle."

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté encore complètement perdu et Lina détourna les yeux. Il l'aura à l'usure s'il continue...Elle attrapa la main de l'ange et la posa sur son front en criant "téléportation" en espérant que ça marche et ce fut le cas. Elle se retrouva un quart de second dans la chambre miteuse et elle fut accueilli par Dean qui la rattrapa quand elle vacilla en arrière.

"Ohlà !Tu ne tiens plus debout !

- C'est pas une partie de plaisir la téléportation. Répondit Lina.

- Tu es sur que c'est la téléportation et pas autre chose ma poulette ? Demanda Dean en regardant alternativement Lina et Castiel/

- A ton avis Dean. Regarde bien Casty et regarde moi bien et tu trouveras la réponse !"

Dean lâcha Lina et reprit son inspection pendant que Sammy reprit en main une conversation bien plus importante :

"Alors, Casty on a affaire à quoi d'après toi ?

- Vous avez à faire à un sorcier très puissant. Répondit-il

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Vous trouvez le Manuscrit Wiccan et après je vous aiderez à localiser le sorcier.

- Et ensuite ? On lui tire une balle dans la tête ? On le brûle ? On fait quoi ?

- Vous laissez Lina faire."

Lina le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais elle reprit très rapidement une expression confiante pour que personne ne le comprenne.

"Il est où ce bouquin moisi ? Demanda Dean en se mettant entre Casty et Lina.

- Vous n'êtes pas loin. Il y a quelques siècles de cela, la première communauté wiccanne s'est installée dans le Dakota du nord. Déclara Casty.

- Oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes venues nous installer à Wahpeton après les premières colonisations. Dit Lina.

- Ben voilà, on part pour là-bas. Déclara Sammy.

- Merci pour ton aide Casty. Dit Lina."

Castiel fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Dean puis Sammy puis il alla vers Sammy et ouvrit les bras laissant Sammy perplexe. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il le prit dans ses bras sous l'incrédibilité de tout le monde :

"Tu fais quoi Cast ?!

- Je dis au-revoir, c'est bien comme ça que vous faîtes vous les humains non ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Heu...Oui mais pour de très longs au-revoir pas pour 2 jours ! Déclara Sammy.

- Allez Sammy fais lui son câlin qu'on en finisse ! Déclara Dean hilare."

Sammy serra un petit peu Castiel contre lui avant que l'ange ne le lâche et se tourne vers Dean qui recula d'un pas :

"Attends un peu mon pote, à moi aussi tu vas le faire ?!

- Oui, tu es mon ami non ? Demanda l'ange.

- Allez Dean, fais lui son câlinou ! S'exclama Sammy avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Bon sang Cast ! Tu me revoudras ça !"

Dean ouvrit les bras et les deux amis se firent un câlin bref puis Casty se retourna vers Lina qui le regarda surprise :

"Je suis aussi ton amie ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui, tu es mon amie….Câlin ? Demanda-t-il en affichant un regard adorable.

- Bien sûr !"

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça un peu plus fortement que plutôt et elle en fit pareil sentant ses sens se déchaînaient en elle. Elle sentit une énergie parcourir ses veines et ferma les yeux en contrôlant son pouls. Voyant que le câlin s'éternisait un peu Dean mit sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour le faire reculer un peu et l'ange lâcha Lina.

"Voilà, tu as eu ton câlin, tu peux retourner à tes affaires maintenant.

- Tu m'oublies pas Lina."

Sur ses mots, il disparut laissant tout le monde dans un silence étrange. Sammy qui était assis sur le lit n'en revenait pas et ne pût s'empêcher de lancer une parole moqueuse :

"Dis donc, je crois que tu as un ticket avec Cast.

- Arrête tes conneries Sammy, tu sais très bien que Castiel est affectueux avec tout le monde, la preuve, on a du….tu vois quoi ! Répondit Dean.

- Oui, c'est simplement parce que je suis sa nouvelle amie. Rien de plus. Bon on se met en quête du manuscrit ?

- Ouais, plus vite ça serait fait et plus vite on sera tranquille."

Sammy commença à ranger son sac pendant que Dean descendait vers le parking. Lina avait également un sac en bandoulière qui regroupait d'après Dean le nécessaire à une sorcière. Elle l'attrapa et frôla le corps de Sammy sans le vouloir.

"ça va Lina ?

- Oui ça va, je suis juste fatiguée de tout ça. Répondit-elle

- Je t'ai jamais vu aussi lasse et pourtant on se connaît depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Répondit-il.

- Depuis si longtemps que ça ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Bien sûr, tu nous as aidé sur l'affaire de l'ange enfin du prêtre. Répondit-il.

- Ah oui, tu sais, j'enchaîne les boulots, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler tout ce que je tue à force. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Allez garde confiance, on va tout te récupérer. Souria-t-il.

- Merci Sammy, heureusement que tu es là parce qu'entre ton frère et l'ange, je deviendrai folle. Soupira la sorcière.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Répondit-il en attrapant son sac."

Ils se mirent en chemin vers le parking et Lina resta quelques secondes en voyant la Impala. Elle était là devant ses yeux, la voiture des Winchesters. Sammy mit le sac dans le coffre avant de partir vers l'avant pendant que Dean accoudé à sa portière ouverte regardait Lina avec un grand sourire.

"Hé ouais, la Impala ! Classe non ?

- J'y crois pas...Souffla-t-elle.

- Allez monte à l'arrière, on doit y aller au plus vite. Dit-il.

- Oui j'arrive."

Elle ouvrit la portière derrière Sam et s'y glissa avant de s'attacher. Dean la regarda dans le rétroviseur tout fière de sa voiture avant de se mettre en route. Bien sûr, personne n'échappa à la playlist de Dean et même Sammy se mit à chanter avec son frère à la surprise de Lina.


End file.
